As a general rule, contactless memory cards comprise an integrated circuit associated with a coupling antenna, both of which are embedded in a flat insulating assembly. In practice, the antenna is arranged in a spiral pattern, with its two ends being connected to two contact pads of the integrated circuit.
Document EP-A-0 671 705 illustrates a contactless card having a card body with a cavity leaving the contact terminals of the coupling antenna visible. Into the cavity is inserted an electronic module that comprises an integrated circuit with two contact areas.
A contactless card of that type has the drawback that it is necessary to form a cavity in the card body, and that the electronic module must be placed as accurately as possible in position in the associated cavity in each card body. Such a process is difficult to make compatible with mass production of contactless cards.
The invention relates more particularly to a contactless memory card of the type comprising a laminated card body of plastic material having a support sheet that is sandwiched between other sheets, or layers, and that has on one face thereof both a coupling antenna and an integrated circuit whose two contact pads are connected to the coupling antenna.
Document EP-A-0 737 935 illustrates a contactless card of that type. The integrated circuit of the contactless card described in that document is associated with the coupling antenna via a layer of anisotropic conductive adhesive material that is about 10 .mu.m to 50 .mu.m thick. The contact pads of the integrated circuit are then embedded in the anisotropic conductive adhesive layer. The mechanical connection between the integrated circuit and the insulating support sheet can nevertheless be too weak, insofar as the adhesive layer adheres only to the top faces of the turns of the coupling antenna. Consequently, the mechanical retention of the integrated circuit on the contact areas of the coupling antenna can be insufficient in the event of bending and/or twisting forces being imparted to the laminated card body of the contactless memory card.
Reference can also be made to documents DE-A-4 31 605 and EP-A-0 682 321 which show other arrangements that are analogous.